


cigarette smoke

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Banter, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: John can be so thick-headed sometimes.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	cigarette smoke

**Author's Note:**

> written for the request of a public teasing and banter fic over on my tumblr. hope you enjoy this, anon!

_1981_

“You totally have the hots for him,” John says loudly, cigarette in hand as he leans against the back of the bar.

They’re out together after a photoshoot, surrounded by people they don’t know and who don’t know them. Yet. When their single drops, everything will change. They just know it.

Nick’s jaw drops, looking over at John. “No, I don’t,” he replies in his thick accent, taken back. “Are you kidding?”

John takes a long drag, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “I see the way you look at him. You’d be cute together, you know.”

Nick huffs, exasperated. “Simon? Seriously? He has a girlfriend.”

He pictures them together in his mind and shakes his head. No, just _wrong_. It’s not Simon he wants that way. He looks at John, his freshly dyed red hair in his eyes, the tight leather clinging to his thighs, and the white blouse that has started to hang off one shoulder. He’s certainly a sight to see. Nick can’t look away.

“Simon and Nick. Nick and Simon. See, even sounds good!”

“Nigel, you’re so... thick-headed. It’s killing me.” Nick reaches in his pocket for his cigarettes. He pulls one out and realizes he doesn’t have his lighter. “Would you be so kind?” he asks, holding it out to John.

“Why do you say that?” John chuckles, unaware. His cigarette dangles out of his mouth as he takes out his lighter, flicking it and igniting Nick’s.

Nick brings the cigarette to his lips. “I don’t see Simon like that.”

“Who _do_ you see then?”

The question hangs in the air around them, quite like the smoke they’re inhaling. Nick exhales and wishes for a moment that he could disappear like it, too. He half smiles. He wants to reach out and touch him like he does in his best dreams.

John’s getting impatient; he’s bouncing his leg. _So obvious._ “Who is the lucky bastard?”

“You really want to know?” Nick stalls, taking another drag to punctuate his part of the conversation.

“I do.” John flashes those eyes at him, the ones he can’t resist.

Nick laughs nervously. It’s now or never. “You’re a bastard, and you’re lucky, so...”

John stubs his cigarette out in his drink, hardly paying attention to his words, until it hits him. “Wait,” he says, freezing. “What?”

_So damn thick-headed._ Nick wants to scream and kiss him at the same time. “You. It’s you. Happy now?” 

“I... yeah.” John is all shaking hands and hummingbird heartbeats. He looks at his best friend and puts the pieces together.

Nick is convinced their conversation is over until he feels John take his cigarette out of his hand, putting it out in his own drink again. He then grabs his face and presses their lips together, completely catching him by surprise. As their lips move together, Nick exhales his last drag, smoke fanning out against his face.

John tastes like his favorite brand of cigarettes and the lipstick he’s been wearing nonstop. Nick lets a hand fall to a leather clad thigh, running his fingers along the length of it. He moans at the contact before they part.

“So, do you still think I’d look good with Simon?” Nick teases, eyeing his face in the dim light of the bar. The people around them are much too wasted to notice their little endeavor, thankfully.

John laughs. “I’m thinking you’d look a lot better with me.”

“I agree, Nigel.”


End file.
